


红白玫瑰

by Traya



Category: Everybody's Talking About Jamie - Dan Gillespie Sells/Tom MacRae
Genre: M/M, PWP, 冷到神志不清, 开车文笔极差, 标题随缘瞎打, 靠爱佛系更新
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traya/pseuds/Traya
Summary: 在各种意义上，Jamie都既是他的红玫瑰，又是他的白玫瑰





	红白玫瑰

**Author's Note:**

> #大学时的两人，drag queen Jamie/实习生Dean  
#ooc女装强攻预警  
#有双向暗恋设定但没写，没有叙旧和温暖情话（如果有下的话这些可能会有），纯粹为了满足我的女装攻癖好

Dean坐在吧台旁边喝酒，薄风衣脱了一半挂在肘间。周围震耳欲聋的音乐与人声从音响里源源不断地传出来，在他终于决定关掉手机，忘记自己该死的实习生身份时，掀起了一阵声浪。 今晚喝个够，他一边想着一边把瓶子里最后一口酒倒进了嘴里。

今晚喝个够，他一边想着一边把瓶子里最后一口酒倒进了嘴里。

——————————————

所以那双红色高跟鞋啪啪两声踩他视线里的时候Dean虽然还没喝到想吐，也已经快醉的死去活来。因此对方冰凉凉一根手指划过他脸颊他也并没有感到被冒犯，反而在身边起哄的哨声里半挑着眉毛喝了口酒，随着对方站起身的动作，大胆地让视线从系着缎带的脚踝爬上了红色长裙开叉的位置。

_“嘿，”_ 舞者又朝着他跪下来偏过头，几缕打着卷的金发和涂了唇釉的红唇在晃动的灯里闪光擦过他的耳畔。在Dean感觉酒精带来的燥热开始在全身缓缓燃烧时直起了腰。她可太辣了，Dean捏起酒杯冲舞者摇了摇，透过酒液恍惚看到她撩起长发侧卧在吧台上，把那双在灯下显得尤为白皙的双手放在腰侧又划到臀侧，抬起一条腿用脚背从脚踝擦到瘦削的大腿根。Dean能感觉到周围所有人都在为这位性感小妞欢呼起哄。虽然他只是无数个无足轻重的幸运观众之一，但酒精上头的Dean这次也没顾忌那么多，眯起眼睛打量起那双笔直漂亮的长腿

而事实证明这是Dean无数个他自以为无足轻重的错误之一。

————————————————

舞者这次直接从吧台上跳下来揪住他的领带坐在了Dean腿上，双腿晃荡着划着弧线，伸胳膊搂住他的脖子（作为一个女生她可有点重），撅起嘴压在他嘴唇上狠狠啄了一下（作为一个女生她还有点高）。被酒精烧坏脑子的Dean不确定自己是不是听到这个性感小妞用熟悉的男声撒娇一样在自己耳边吹进一句_“you can't even recognize me”_，也不确定周围的声浪是不是欢呼着一个“Mimi-me”的名字。只是他下意识抬手拽住舞者花哨的深V领子的时候对方按住他胸口扭过头，夸张的红唇吐出一个夸张的Noooo，又在推开他站起身时嘴角泄露出了一个似曾相识的狡黠笑容。

————————————————

他被推到在厕所的洗手池旁的时候同时晕晕乎乎地意识了三件事，第一件是对方比他高了快一头，第二件是对方其实是个男的，第三件就是马上会发生什么事情。

舞者轻推着他的肩膀背过手把厕所门给锁了个死，撩起裙摆转身坐洗手池上，而他也不知道怎么就站在了舞者叉开的双腿间。舞者摘掉了假发扔在一边露出一头短短的白金色头发，双手撑在身后扬起下巴打量他，一个熟悉又陌生的警铃在他脑子里面拉响了——**Jamie New**

_我靠_

在他摸到门锁之前Jamie跳下台子先把手放了上去，借势欺身把他压在墙上，他早在Jamie坐在自己身上的时候就开始可耻地起了反应，现在Dean能感觉到他俩半硬着隔着柔软冰凉的红色布料，隔着暗灰色的西装裤，隔着两层内裤互相抵在一起

_“好久不见，”_上扬的尾音化成叹息，Jamie微低下头揉了一把他半硬的性器，_“看啊，你都硬了__?”_他把头凑到了自己耳边用嘴唇蹭着他的耳垂，然后飞速舔弄了一下。他头晕目眩不可置信想要躲开，却被Jamie和天杀的烘干机挤在了中间。

_ “滚远点。”_Dean狠推了一把Jamie，这算是他大脑现在能组织出来最长的句子了。而对方仿佛很受伤地推后一小步，小声惊叫着把双手举到两侧来表示无辜

_“几年没见面了见了我就这一句话？”_Jamie精致的妆还没卸，眨着委屈的眼睛看着他，刷着睫毛膏的长睫毛虽然不再是夸张的粉红色，但仍然足够让Dean浑身上下升温一度。_你想干什么，_Dean的心在颤抖，想要问出口，却也在颤抖着问自己

_“Dean Dean Dean，”_Jamie摇摇头提起裙摆转了个小圈，Dean紧咬后槽牙扣住门锁，终于在Jamie靠近他把手搭在他皮带上缓缓跪下的时候松开了手。

————————————————

Dean差点在Jamie嘴里射出来，Jamie在以不错的技术给他口的同时手指还轻划过会阴，带来一阵阵酥麻的快感。多亏他在一个深喉后悬崖勒马站起来把Dean的味道和他自己一股脑送回Dean口中，Dean才没早早地交代。他们推搡着，以Jamie靠在洗手池台上低下头和他接吻告一段落。Dean踩掉西装裤，在Jamie的帮助下扒去自己外套，同时不忘一次一次互相撕咬吸吮这对方的唇舌。

_ “这么熟练？这几年和多少人做过？”_Dean转移到Jamie耳后，沿着颈侧把吻痕顺延到肩膀，通过镜子欣赏Jamie光洁的双肩和一节一节微突的脊梁，伸手到他肩上去脱那件红裙。

_ “事实上，一次都没有，”_Jamie缩起脖子看他一眼，然后又一次推开了他穿好裙子

_ “你说话还是这样，Dean Paxton，太讨厌了”_他撩起小腿解下脚踝上鲜红缎带，不满地瘪了瘪嘴

_“我这次得让你长点记性好好说话，也让你记住我上次说的话”_Jamie把缎带在白皙修长的中指上绕了两圈绷直凑到唇前

_“I'll lead”_

——————————————

事情不该是这样的，这完全在Dean意料之外

他被反剪着双手压在洗手台上，那么多酒给没喝一样清醒，内裤撑在脚踝上限制了动作，浑身上下只剩黑色中袜整整齐齐包住小半截小腿。而Jamie除了两次保持完美平衡单脚站着脱下来内裤，鲜红的长裙还在身上穿的好好的。他左手两根手指还埋在自己身体里不急不缓的扩张，本人站在他两腿间掀起裙摆不断地蹭着他的大腿根。每次Dean想要反抗的时候Jamie就俯下身发出嘘声，或者用舌尖描画他的脊柱，而内里的手指总有意无意擦过那要命的一点，让Dean咬住嘴唇压抑着声声惊叫软下腰

_ “谈女朋友了吗？”_Jamie看着镜子问。

_“谈过……哈……”_Dean在嘴角挤出冷笑来回答，又因为突然袭击的快感逼得闭上了嘴。

_ “有我好看吗”_Jamie显然对刚才的答案感到满意，手指从容地加到了三根，并且开始不老实地在他的甬道里撑弄着。他倔强地仰起头盯着镜里的Jamie

_“比你好看，Mimi me”_

想象中的惩罚并没有到来，Jamie只是可惜地叹了口气抽出了手。Dean抓住机会翻过身扑向Jamie身上，却被Jamie凭着身高优势抓住双手正面朝他重新压在洗手池上。_ “没想到你想要看着我做，”_Jamie用两条长而有力的腿压住他，有点惊讶的耸了耸肩咬开一个避孕套带上。_“我以为你会更喜欢……”_ 他话没说完就发出一声惊呼，Dean伸手握住他的阴茎咬牙切齿的缓缓撸动_“我说了**我 不 是 gay！**不行快滚”_

这也完全是Jamie意料之外的事了。

————————————————

Dean完全吞进Jamie，并承受第一次抽插的时候就自己撸到快要射出来（他绝不会承认有些GV里就是这么演的，直男不可能对GV感兴趣）Jamie拉起他的手把口红印在他的手背上，之后就再没允许他碰过自己。

第二次他要射的时候Jamie在他的注视下放慢了速度极缓地挺动着腰，腾出来双手把那根缎带系在他的底端，阻断了酝酿着攀升着的高潮

_“Fuck，you...J——Jamie New……”_Dean勾起头呻吟着，手把红色的裙摆捏出一团团褶皱。Jamie亲吻着黑色袜子覆盖下的小腿内侧，花了口红的嘴角带着一个得意的笑意

_ “……Jamie，I……——”_他说不出完整的句子，只能感觉Jamie粗长的阴茎埋在自己身体里浅浅地抽插着，既没有全抽出去，也不能一插到底，就只是蹭过那一点，折磨人地积累着快感

_ “我跟她们比怎么样？”_Jamie把裙摆从他手里拽走，让他的手指徒劳地在大理石台面上一次次抓空。Dean在Jamie把两人位置掉了个各的时候完全没力气做任何动作，体位的改变让他体内的东西一次次摩擦过前列腺，爽得他脚趾紧绷起来，大腿在Jamie腰侧的裙子上不断上下摩擦

_ “这件事谁更棒？”_Jamie不断地追问他_“你喜欢这个姿势？这和你跟她们做爱时的姿势一样？你不是gay？”_

**你你你，你最棒了，你穿裙子美极了，我喜欢这个姿势我简直爱死了，一样，但我不是被上的那个，我是我是我是，我他妈的是全天下最该死的基佬 **

Dean脑子里有个声音大声吼着回答，这个声音烧红了他的眼睛，让他的身体更加敏感。他的阴茎直挺挺地随着上下的插弄拍打着小腹，前液沾湿了小腹也把Jamie的下身弄得一团糟。Jamie扶着他的腰引导他前后挺动腰肢，更直接地怼上身体里那一点，让Dean自己把自己操得回答不出口。

_ “如果你早点结束该死的深柜该多好”_Jamie语气里确确实实没带一丝嘲讽，认真程度和他深V领乱的程度差不多，只是殷红裙子下露出的雪白胸脯让他产生了自己骑在一个女人身上挨操的错觉。

Jamie搂好他的腰直起身把他抱在怀里，换回原来的位置架起他的双腿，一次又一次狠狠往洗手池台里操他。他咬住Jamie手指不让自己叫的太大声，感觉到对方手指沾了他的体液点在他乳头上揉搓，被他红着眼圈一把拍开，_“我错了，Jamie，你很美，”_Dean在束缚下高潮的再一次逼近，哽咽着绷起腰又无力地塌下去，企图凑近Jamie的嘴唇

_“你很美，对不起”_他双腿夹紧对方，扬起上半身拽住Jamie两侧的衣领，猝不及防被低下头的Jamie撞在嘴唇上闯入口腔，温柔地扫过舌尖又退出来

这是Jamie从他这里偷走的第三个吻，只是这次谁也没有从对方身边逃离。

——————————————————

**“谁在厕所里快他妈给老子滚出来回家再搞！**外面有人砰砰砰地捶打厕所门。一方面是因为怕咬疼了Jamie一方面是快感实在太超过了，Dean已经放弃了克制自己，仰在洗手池台上低声啜泣着，时不时发出一两声拔高音调的短促呻吟。 随着Jamie唇舌的动作和堆在他腰际那堆衣料的摩擦，快感从尾椎闪电般袭向全身，甬道抽搐着夹紧了伏在他身上的大男孩。他的阴茎在两人之间可怜地贴紧小腹，却动了几下被束缚着什么也没射出来。Jamie把他操到靠后面高潮却又不让他射，这使Dean双手撕扯着抓住Jamie的裙子发出带着哭腔的喘息。

_ “Jamie，求你，求你让我……”_他嘴里求着手却自己伸向那根缎带，被Jamie温柔地抓住放在唇边吻了一下。虽然下身大力的顶弄使这个这个轻柔的吻看上去实在太不像回事，Dean还是在心理和生理快感的夹击下濡湿了眼眶。Jamie捏起裙角擦去他的泪痕又用吻痕代替，在他耳边把一句句带着化妆品气味的情话送到他耳里。 外面不识时务的敲门声又响起来，这次夹杂着更难听的话。器官承载不住的快感已经在Dean眼前泛起了黑，酒精在这个注意力意志力低下的点也开始作怪，以至于他在Jamie解开缎带时随着终于到来的射精浪叫出声，声音被对方的吻堵在喉咙里的时候也没注意到门外的人被惊地安静下来。Jamie抽出自己摘下套，撸动几下把微凉的精液射在他大腿根上，两个人起伏的胸口贴在一起，直到外面试探着的骂门声又响起来

——————————————————

打开门的时候门外那位哥们差点一拳挥到他俩脸上，Jamie一只手抓着假发挡在胯前掩盖着尚未舒缓的欲望，惊笑着用另一只手挥开醉汉的胳膊。醉汉们看到是他们的变装皇后，而且他身边站着一个衣衫不整的男人之后立刻换个表情吹了声口哨。Dean软着腿，搂着Jamie的手催促似的捏了把他的细腰，惹来一个印在额头的吻

_**“My boyfriend”**_Jamie咧开花了妆的嘴角，向周围露出一个灿烂的笑容，宣誓主权似的用脸颊蹭了蹭他的额角，在疯狂的口哨和欢呼声里搂住Dean分开人群挤了出去

深秋的酒吧外面可不暖和，Jamie缩了一下把他搂的更紧_“我认真的，今晚去我家吧，我的直男朋友？”_

Dean没说话，把皱巴巴的风衣脱下来，披到他老同学，新男友光裸的肩上，垂下来半掩住那双白皙的小腿，不想让任何一个路人看到他艺术品一样的身子。

END

一点胡言乱语：其实我觉得他俩最后在一起真的是一个很好的结局。<strike>毕竟Dean看着真的就是个深柜啊在一起既说明了Dean的认可还让他结束糟糕深柜不好吗而且不是还一起跳舞还跳女步吗</strike>

**Author's Note:**

> 献丑了献丑了，这么OOC本来不该出来乱跑但他俩太冷了我忍不住。  
是用电脑调的格式所以用手机看可能会不舒服。  
总之谢谢看到这里的你！
> 
> 白玫瑰J我尽力？


End file.
